Fuyukira Arisu
Background '''During the time when Arisu was in her childhood, she played soccer with Aphrodi Terumi (afuro called by arisu) and Shirokawa Miyuki. Sometime later, her family was caught in a truck accident on their way back from one of Arisu's Soccer matches. Her mother died, leaving her and her father as the only survivors. In a state of depression, she became more quiet and timid and was not much liked by the neighborhood kids. Later, she met Aphrodi and Miyuki and became good friends and for the first time since her mother died, she smiled. The three kids grew up together. But soon Miyuki moved to spain and Aphrodi and Arisu went to Zeus Jr.High and joined the soccer club. She started of as a goalkeeper for Zues but due to getting severly injured in one of the matches she quit being a goalkeeper and became a forward instead. But when Kageyama introduced The Gods Aqua Aphrodi started tainting the game just to win and destroy the opponent. Arisu tried to convince the others to stop but that didnt work. She did not wanted to become a monster as did her friends. Refusing the Gods Aqua, she quit the team and transferred to Raimon.''' Appearence '''Arisu is a beautiful girl with long waist length golden blonde hair and her hairstyle is similar to 'Fuyuka' but has three bangs on her forehead while Fuyuka has two and has longer side bangs. She has large dark blue eyes and fair skin tone. Arisu is seen wearing the Raimon and Inazuma Japan uniform and jacket. She casually wears a dark blue jacket, a sky blue T-Shirt with a white collar, loose-cuffed brown pants and black & white sneakers.''' ''''In GO, she is taller. She has shoulder-lenght hair and her skin tone remains fair. She casually wears a purple shirt, blue jeans, blue slippers and a white apron. She is sometimes shown with a brown jacket over her purple shirt. She is also shown as the president and owner of her father's company Fuyukira Co-orperations, replacing her father'. As the new president of her fathers company she is shown to wear a navy blue suit and skirt, a red tie and black sandals.''' Personality Ú ''' '''''' Arisu is described a fun loving, optimistic and cheerful person. She is happy go lucky but at times she is serious ''''''.She is a type of person who never gives up and thinks of others before herself and will do whatever she can to protect her friends at all costs. She is also shown to have a ''''''polite, calm, friendly, confident and competitive character and likes to play against strong players. She is ''''''shown to have a very kind, and generous sometimes even cute and charming personality and is very popular in ''''''Raimon due to her reputation of an athlete and her grades. She is also shown to be very smart as she is very ''''''good at studies and makes an effort in school. She is also shown to be supportive to her friends. Her personality ''''''is quite similar to Endou. ''' '''In [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_GO_%28anime%29 GO], ten years after, She is a lot more calm, and mature than that what she used to be but she still loves soccer the way 10 years before and still passionate, as stated when she visited the Raimon team before the Holy Road finals. After marrying Hiroto, she has started to express her romantic feelings towards him, unlike in the original series when she gets embarassed and tries to hide them. Most of her personality is still the same as in the original series. She is also shown to be a motherly figure towards Raimon and cares for them deeply.''' Plot Season 1 Ú'''In season 1, she is new to the show and she attends Raimon.During Raimon's practise, she a passing by the soccer field. Samoeka almost hit her with his kick. Starled, Arisu kicked the ball back to the goal. Shocked, the others could only stare. When Endou heard of her reputation as a Soccer player, he asked her to join the club but she refused to join the club. Later, when Raimon ''''''was practising at the field by the riverside, Endou noticed her and asked her to join them. Somehow convinced she agreed to play. She had fired a shot so powerful; it ''''''smashed through Endou's God Hand with ease. Seeing her power, speed and spirit, Endou happily invited her to the team telling ''''''her that she is a great player and would be a great assist if she joined. Annoyed, Arisu hesitated to accept his invitation at first but later ''''''agreed to join the team after the soccer club paid her a visit during her archery club’s practice and asked her to join again, ''''''knowing that she will make a lot of friends. The rest of the team was unsure of this at first but later they accepted her as a member. She helps Raimon face many kinds of kickoffs and leads them to the soccer frontier. In ''''''episode 20, she was seen watching Zeus juniors quarter finals in the same stadium as Mukata Siblings. During the Football ''''''Frontier, when her past of being an old member of Zeus and Aphrodi's childhood friend, was revealed, she was afraid that ''''''Raimon wouldn't trust her anymore but Endou gave her encouragement and told her not to worry and that she will always be a ''''''part of Raimon. Hearing his words gave her strength and she began to play soccer more freely with her teammates. Due to this, ''''''she surprised ''''''everyone by using Zues Jr's own hisatssu's against them and led her team to victory in the Soccer Frontier finals against Zeus. After the match she is seen talking to Aphrodi and willing to forgive him for the past events but Aphrodi does not answer her and walks away.''' Ú Season 2 '''After winning the Football Frontier, Arisu and the others found their school was destroyed by a soccer team from [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Aliea_Gakuen Aliea Gakuen], called [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Gemini_Storm Gemini Storm]. Arisu fought the team led by [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Reize Reize]. Because of the difference in skills, she and the others lost. Most of the team get injured badly. They start training to beat Gemini Storm. Later [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Zaizen_Touko Touko] and [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Fubuki_Shirou Fubuki Shirou] joined their team and with their help they were able to beat Gemini Storm. During the course of the journey they met a number of people who like soccer and had joined their team. But tough teams like [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Epsilon Epsilon] and their master rank team, [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/The_Genesis The Genesis], defeated them still. Kageyama also came to destroy Raimon with his team [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/True_Teikoku_Academy True Teikoku Academy] but was defeated. They were able to defeat Epsilon and Chaos which were combination of [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Prominence Prominence] and [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Dust Diamond Dust] with the help of [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Gouenji_Shuuya Gouenji Shuuya] and [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Afuro_Terumi Aphrodi]. And was very happy to see him playing their soccer again. They also came to know Coach [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Hitomiko Hitomiko] was the 'sister' of [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Gran Gran] ([http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Genesis Genesis]'s captain) and Aliea Academy consist of humans who used [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Aliea_Meteorite Aliea Meteorite] to boost their power. It was revealed that she had fallen in love with Hiroto when she had met him when he come to see Endou that night but she was devastated when she found out he was actually from Aliea Academy. But she remained strong because she could not let the others find out about her feelings. In the finals with Genesis, she made an attempt to score in the first half with her Fire Tornado which evolved to V2 but was blocked by Proccyon Net. In the second half she made attempts with True God Knows and Divine Arrow and Spiral Blizzard but that failed too. Although not being able to score, she executed a new Hissatsu Technique "Southern Cross Cut" which broke through the Genesis defense and at last they won. When they return to Raimon, they had one final opponent: [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Emperors Dark Emperors], who are none other than their old teammates. Arisu was determined not to let her friends fall in the dark again and kept getting back up even after getting severly injured by Dark Pheonix. Arisu also used Southern Cross Cut to break through the Dark Emperors defence but got severely injured by their reckless plays and after a tough match they won.''' Season 3 '''Three months after the Aliea Academy arc Arisu is invited by Coach Hibiki to a match to join Inazuma Japan. She is placed in Team-B, Kidou team. Arisu scored the second goal of the match Fire tornado V2. She later is chosen as an exception other than the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. In the first match, with Big Waves, she was not able to score against them but was able to break through their Box Lock Defense. During the match against the Desert Lion, Arisu tried to score a goal using true god knows, but it was blocked by Bjorn Kyle and Nasser's Storm Rider. In the match with Fire Dragon, she was surprised to see Aphrodi on the opposing team but was happy to see him playing soccer again. She scored a point for Inazuma Japan and her Fire Tornado evolved to V3.She also found a new target of evolving god knows to god break. She contributed widely to Inazuma Japan and was a great assist to them. In episode 102, she was very happy when Muyuki showed up by surprise to visit her at Liocott. Miyuki told her that her father was transferred back to Japan and that she was going back home which made Arisu very happy. In episode 111 she helped Endou, Kidou, Hijakata and Hiroto gather information about Garshield and the Kingdom. It was also revealed that she is good with comp uters and technology. Later she confessed to Hiroto about her feelings and told him that she had never stoped liking him. Hiroto may have liked her back because they are married in GO but it was never confirmed. In episode 122 to 127, she had changed her hairstyle into a long, high ponytail. In episode 126 she is seen graduating from Raimon like the others, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that she and the rest of Raimon were all crying because they to were about go their separate ways. In Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in neither group scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched; all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on.''' Plot(GO) '''She appears in Inazuma Eleven GO. It is shown that she was watching Raimon’s final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. Arisu as the new president of the Fuyukira company made her reappearance in Episode 043 (GO), along with her husband Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kabeyama Heigorou, are seen watching the match between Raimon (GO) and Dragonlink. After the Holy Road she was seen talking to Tenma and Aoi. She also appears in Endou's flashback with him saying that she was a big part of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. She came to the school before the finals of the Holy Road to encourage Raimon saying to Tenma that it always was hard but her friends were there for her. She also stated her name as 'Kira Arisu' and saying she's Hiroto's wife which sort of shocked the life out of Endou.''' '''Movie''' Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the strongest Army,Orge!! ''''In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, she plays in the Football Frontier finals with Raimon, helping fight against the terrible team Ogre. At the 10 final minutes of the game she nearly scored a goal although it was blocked she learned a new technique TORNADO FLAME the strongest hissatsu technique she ever done. 'During the match she made a pass to Kanon in order to score Raimon's second goal. Then, she is badly beaten by Ogre's shoots. During the last minutes of the game Arisu uses Tornado Flame to make a chain shoot with Kidou's and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score a goal. ''' '''Positions''' *'''Forward''' *'''Midfielder''' *'''Goalkeeper(only in zeus)''' '''Teams''' *'''Zeus J.r. High(former)''' *'''Raimon J.r. High''' *'''Inazuma Japan''' *'''[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Japan_A Inazuma Japan B]''' * '''Red Team''' *'''[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Legend_Japan Inazuma Legend Japan]''' *'''Neo Raimon''' '''Relationships''' *'''Sendou Matsuno (father)''' *'''Sendou Haruka (mother)''' *'''Kiyama Hiroto (husband)''' *'''Kira Hiroto (deceased foster brother in law)''' *'''Aphrodi Terumi (childhood friend and husband in GO game dark version)''' *'''Shirokawa Miyuki''' '''(childhood friend)''' *'''Kiyama Yuki (Son)''' *'''Kiyama Himawari (Daughter)''' *'''Kiyama Shiratori (great grandson)''' *'''Kira Hitomiko (foster sister in law)''' *'''Kira Seijirou '''('''foster father in law''') Quotes *'''I know I’m a girl but I still want to join the club. Ambition and love are the wings of great action.(To Endou)''' *'''Its passion which makes and unmakes everything.(To Endou)''' *'''There just rumors. I say we forget about them and practice for the match. Rumors need a sharp tongue but they also need a willing ear.(To Raimon)''' *'''A good person is always a learner.(To Endou)''' *'''I'm willing to learn because a willing mind makes a light foot.(To Gouenji)''' *'''We can win if we believe. A powerful imagination produces event.(To Raimon)''' *'''Take a closer look; appearances are often deceitful.(Samoeka)''' *'''I'll draw my strengths from my weaknesses (To Herself)''' *'''Destiny always leads the willing but drags the willing.(To Raimon)''' *'''You call yourself a god but your not, A man without reason is no better than a beast.(To Aphrodi)''' *'''Hope is the last thing we loose so lets stand up and win this.(To Raimon)''' *'''I'm willing to forgive and forget. Let by-gones be by-gones. I want to play soccer with you again Afuro-san.(To Aphrodi)''' *'''Miracles are to those who believe in them.(To Endou)''' *'''Observations bring wisdom, take a closer look at their tactics.(To Kidou)''' *'''Alius Academy is really strong, lets face it, facts are darn stubborn things, all we can do is accept them.(To Kazemaru)''' *'''I have to become number one. Someone like you wouldn’t know. True courage is perusing your dreams even if it everyone says its impossible.(To Gran)''' *'''A friend in need is a friend indeed. I'll help ,after all what are friends for.( To Midorikawa) ''' *'''The shortest answer is doing. If I keep trying, I'm sure I can do it.(To Hiroto)''' *'''What makes you different just might be your greatest strength.(To Tobitaka) ''' *'''Nothing is impossible to a willing mind. I know I can do it if I just keep trying.(To Gouenji and Toramaru)''' *'''Strength united is the most powerful.(To Inazuma Japan)''' Hissatsu Techniques *'''[SH] True God Knows ''' *'''[SH] God Break ''' *'''[OF] Dash Storm ''' *'''[OF] Heavens Time ''' *'''[SH] Fire Tornado ''' *'''[SH] Divine Arrow ''' *'''[DF] Bunshin Defence ''' *'''[SH] Neo Galaxy ''' *'''[OF] Southern Crosscut''' *'''[SH] Spiral Blizzard''' *'''[SH] Boost Glider ''' *'''[OF] Flame Veil (Game) ''' *'''[OF] Prima Donna (game) ''' *'''[DF] Volcano Cut (Game) ''' *'''[SH] Tornado Flame (Movie) ''' *'''[SH] [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Gaia_Break Gaia Break]''' *'''[DF] [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Deep_Mist Deep Mist]''' *'''[OF] [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/The_Icarus The Icarus]''' *'''[SH] [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/White_Hurricane White Hurricane]''' *'''[OF] [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Olympus_Harmony Olympus Harmony]''' *'''[OF] [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Heat_Tackle Heat Tackle]''' *'''[DF] [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Bullet Air Bullet]''' *'''[OF] [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Round_Spark Round Spark]''' *'''[OF] [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Endless_Summer Endless Summer]''' *'''[SH] Bolt Buster''' *'''[SH] Blitz Shot''' *'''[SH] Butterfly Dream''' *'''[SH] Tri-pegasus''' *'''[GK] God Hand''' *'''[GK] God Hand V''' *'''[GK] Mugen the hand ''' *'''[GK] Majin the hand''' *'''[GK] Seigi no Tekken ''' *'''[GK] Ikari no Tetsui ''' Hissatsu Tactics *'''[HT] [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Dual_Typhoon Dual Typhoon]''' Keishin *'''[KH] Enma Gazard (Young Form, 3DS Game)''' Trivia * '''''''冬''' Fuyu in Fuyukira ('''冬キラありす''') is Japanese for winter while ''''キラ''''Kira means twinkling which is a pun on her English Surname "Stargale".''' * '''Arisu is Japanese for "of a noble kind" which is a pun on her personality. She is also shown to love animals especially dogs which is why she has a dog named "Blitz". ''' * '''It is revealed that she makes delicious food and also loves to eat spicy food.''' * '''In Inazuma Eleven GO she is married to Kiyama Hiroto in anime and her name becomes Kira Arisu. But she is married to Aphrodi Terumi in GO game dark version.''' * '''Arisu is the one of the players of Inazuma Japan who plays full time in all the official matches of the FFI. ''' * '''She is a forward but also a very good midfielder due to her excellence in dribbling and was put as a midfielder in the match with Argentina.''' * '''It was also revealed that she is a talented artist as well as on Raimon’s Archery club and swimming team before she joined the soccer club. She can also play the piano and can speak several languages fluently including Spanish,Russian and French.''' * '''She is the one of the known character who has defeated a catch hissatsu with a normal shot. ''' * '''She's one of the few players in the Inazuma Eleven universe who are called by their first name by most. Other examples are Hiroto, Atsuya, Touko, Rika, and Toramaru from Inazuma Eleven and Tenma and Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO.''' * '''Her birth date is August 24, 1997 so she is a Virgo. ''' * '''It was revealed that is from a wealthy family like Natsumi. ''' * '''Her nicknames in the original series are Ari-chan and Kira-chan, but her nickname in English dubbed is "Alz". ''' * '''Endou is sometimes seen calling her by one of her nicknames, Ari-chan. ''' * ''''Her best friends are Aphrodi Terumi and calls him Afuro-Chan andShirokawa Miyuki. Arisu calls Hiroto "Kiyama-san" and "Hiroto-san" in GO.''' * '''She sings "Ryuusei Boy" with Shiroukawa Miyuki .''' * '''She is the only member on Inazuma Japan and Raimon who can use Fire Tornado besides Gouenji and also knows how to use all of Zeus Juniors Hissatsu Techniques and was able to naturally evolve them without the 'Aqua of the Gods'. ''' * '''She is the only member of Zeus Junior High who's name is not based on a god or goddess. '''